


American Pie

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Execution, Gen, Season/Series 12, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: What happens after the boys are arrested for trying to 'Kill' the President. Just some musings and such.





	1. That Long Green Mile

Ok, so with this unbearable mid-season break my over active imagination is on hyper drive. Especially with the next episode sneak peeks. So, here is just a little something to tide us over. I was inspired for the first part by the movie Love comes to the Executioner. Jeremy Renner singing American pie just seemed like the kind of shit Dean would pull.  
I don’t own anything (pitty). Some out of character, character stuff but hey it’s a fic. Don’t like it then don’t read it. Also, a lot of the chapters are short because we jump from group to group.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Bye, bye miss American pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. Them good old boys were drinking whisky and rye, singin this’ll be the day that I die” Sam sat on his bunk, knees pulled tight to his chest as he tearfully finished Dean’s song in a whispered voice. He probably shouldn’t have been astonished that his ever-cocky older brother chose to sing his way down to the execution chamber like this was just some big joke. As he had passed Sam’s cell he stopped only long enough to tell Sam that he’d ‘catch him on the other side’. Sam had started singing as soon as Dean’s voice had been cut off as the door to the room slammed shut. Sniffing, Sam whipped his eyes. It had been well over ten minutes, Dean was assuredly gone by now, and they would be coming for him soon. There had been no trial, no chance to argue their innocence. After their arrest the brothers had been transported to a Super Max facility that didn’t exist as far as the public was concerned. They were separated and informed that they were being charged with treason for the attempted assassination of the president of the United States. Fourteen hours later they were brought to an interrogation room and informed that they were to be executed by lethal injection. Sam had lost it and began arguing that they had a right to a trial at the very least, only to be informed that there would be no trial and that they had no rights. After that the brothers were taken back to their cells and given paper and pencils so they could write a letter to their next of kin, to be delivered after their deaths. Sam glanced at the envelope next to him addressed to his mother. He tried to explain to her what had happened, tried to tell her how sorry he was and how much he would miss her. He felt like it wasn’t enough, but it was all he could offer, all they would let him do. Sam stiffened as the guard’s voice broke him out of his contemplation. “It’s time son”

Sam wiped his eyes one last time as he stood from his bed, remaining passive as the guards locked the shackles on him. As they exited the cell Sam cringed as one of the junior guards barked, “Dead Man Walking”. As he trudged towards his fate Sam thought it was funny how accurate Hollywood portrayed an inmates final walk on death row. He had always thought that the dead man walking line was just something made up for the movies. He wasn’t brave like Dean, singing his way to the grave. He just walked silently into that room, right up to the bed where he would be strapped down to die. As he turned and sat on the bed a priest approached him to ask if he wanted to make his peace with the almighty. Sam snorted and leveled the priest with a board stare, “No offence Father, but God’s on vacation and prayers can’t help me where I’m going.” The priest looked taken aback at Sam’s cynicism, but made the sign of the cross regardless, stepping back to stand by the wall while muttering the last rights. Rolling his eyes Sam laid down and was strapped to the bed, he didn’t even register when the needle was inserted in his arm. The head guard asking for his final words got Sam’s attention. It was laughable, final words to whom exactly? Sam wasn’t some killer, whose victim’s family was sitting in the viewing room, hoping for an apology. There was no one to say goodbye to, his mother wasn’t here crying as she watched her baby from the other side of the window and they had already killed Dean. Professing his innocence was just a waste of breath, they wouldn’t believe him anyways. Looking at the assembled guards, the only witnesses to this tragic subversion of the justice system, Sam thought back to his recent captivity at the hands of Lady Bevell. Smiling the hunter looked back at the ceiling, “Screw You”. Whether he was addressing those around him or Chuck, wherever he was, even Sam didn’t know. Closing his eyes, he waited for it to end, at least he knew Billie would be waiting on the other side for him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Dean would be with her, waiting for his little brother to catch up before they were ushered into the Empty.


	2. Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone

Mary sat, staring in shock at the letters in front of her. Letters written by her sons as they sat on death row. Tears began streaming down the young mother’s face as the reality that her boys were dead hit her like a speeding train. If only she had been with them on that last hunt, maybe she could have stopped all this. God, why had she not been there. 

“Mary”

Jumping to her feet the hunter spun to face whoever had managed to enter the bunker. She was not prepared to see a short, bearded man standing just behind her. Raising her gun Mary addressed the man “Who the hell are you?”  
Raising his hand in surrender he regarded the still crying woman. “Um… Hi…I... I’m Chuck. Mary, I heard your prayer. What… What happened?”

Mary lowered her gun as the identity of her visitor registered. Chuck, the boys had mentioned a profit named chuck who was really God. Wiping her eyes Mary placed the gun on the table before grabbing the letters and angrily shoving them into Chucks hands. 

Looking at the letters Chuck’s blood ran cold as he read them. Dean’s was mostly instructions, how things worked, who to contact for help, how to get things that she would need, telling her to take care of his precious car that was now hers, and finally an apology for leaving her this way and telling her how much he loved her. Sam’s letter was all apologies and a basic rundown of what had landed the boys where they were. Between the two letters he could piece together what had transpired and it made him sick. Looking back at the grieving mother Chuck had no words to offer. What could he say? “Mary, I...”

“Shut up.” Mary snatched the letters back and folded them again. “You don’t get to say anything to me. This is your fault. You were the one who left my boys to clean up your mess and track down your son. They are dead because of you.” Moving around the frozen form of ‘God’ Mary headed towards the garage. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go pick up my sons’ bodies.”

Following the hunter Chuck began to realize that leaving the way he had was a huge mistake. “I’m coming with you.”  
Mary stopped as she reached the truck she had intended to take, “Why?”  
Chuck sighed “Because you shouldn’t be alone or driving. And because I owe the boys at least this much.”   
Mary opened her mouth to respond when she felt the keys disappear out of her hands. Looking down she realized that Chuck had god-powered them to himself. Huffing she moved around to the passenger side and climbed in “Fine”.


	3. Time and Mercy is Out of Your Reach

Sam stared at the sight before him. The guard declared time of death, as the priest finished the last rights. Snorting at the absurdity of it all Sam turned to face Billie. “Hi Billie”

“Sam” The reaper nodded.

“So, I guess it’s time, hu?”

“I guess so, come on, your brother is waiting for us in the morgue.”

Sam followed the Reaper with a smile, “So Deans still here?”

“Mhm, wouldn’t leave without you. Said that you wouldn’t be far behind and wanted to wait for you.” Billy led him into the morgue where Dean stood staring at his own dead body. He looked up as Billie and Sam came in, “heya, Sammy”

Rushing forward Sam hugged his big brother tightly. “Sammy, I need to breathe man. Let up a bit.”

Sam laughed as his brother groused at him “Your dead Dean you don’t breathe.”

“Ya, ya whatever bitch”

“Jerk”

Billie shook her head at the brothers’ antics. “you boys ready now?”

Sobering up fast Sam looked at Dean as his brother stiffened beside him. Finally, Dean nodded to the Reaper. “Ya, I guess we are. Thanks for letting me wait for Sam, by the way.”

“Mhm. Let’s go you two. I have other souls to reap.”


	4. Mama take me home

As they pulled up to the address that Mary had been given to pick up the bodies, Chuck took a deep breath. It had been a long ride with Mary alternating between sobs, angry yelling fits, and brooding silence. Not that he could blame her. Shutting off the truck Chuck turned and regarded the bitter woman. Snapping his fingers, he changed both of their appearances to be that of an older couple. No one would have believed that the young woman was actually the mother of the two boys otherwise. 

Mary jumped at the snapping sound and looked over to her traveling companion. “What was that about?”

Chuck looked at her sheepishly before explaining himself. “We look too young to be their parents so I aged us a little.” 

“Parents? Because you’re father of the year, right?” Mary groused as she exited the truck. “Let’s just go” 

Sighing Chuck followed Mary into the building. 

They were greeted by a nervous looking clerk who escorted them to the morgue, while explaining the release procedures. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, we have a box of your sons’ effects. The car they were driving in in the impound lot, I can give you the address, I’ll just need you to sign this release form.”  
Chuck signed John Winchesters name to the form before handing it back to the clerk.

Moving over to stand by 'his wife' Chuck laid a gentile hand on her arm, “We’ll take them home Mary.”  
Nodding numbly Mary made her way out of the morgue and back to the truck leaving Chuck to oversee the loading of the bodies. 

The grieving mother had gone all but catatonic when they had been brought in to ‘identify’ the bodies while he handle the paperwork. It had taken a little mojo to convince the clerk to let them take the bodies with them and not have them shipped to a funeral home. 

Once they got back on the road Mary dissolved into tears as they headed back to the bunker.


	5. Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Sam and Dean were surprised when Billie brought them to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.   
“So this is where the Empty is? Seriously?”

Billie just rolled her eyes at Dean’s snarky tone ‘You really never learn, do you?” With that the reaper disappeared leaving the brothers alone.

“Um, Dean. I think she ditched us.”

“Ya think? So now what are we supposed to do? Haunt this shit hole?”

The brothers spun around as a familiar voice rang out behind them. “ya know Deano you and Samsquatch here need to learn some patience.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yep It’s me!” The arch angel did a little twirl “I’m back and better than ever, thanks to daddy dearest.”

Sam just glowered at the arc angel, “Good for you”

Taken a little aback by the animosity coming from the taller Winchester Gabriel tried to ease some of the tension with an admittedly poorly placed joke. “Whoa there, buddy boy, easy on the death glare. What’d they give you grumpy meds.”

“No, they gave us a mix of pentobarbital to induce unconsciousness, pavulon to induce pulmonary arrest, and potassium chloride to stop our hearts.” Gabriel stepped back as the younger brother advanced on him reciting the lethal injection cocktail and each chemicals purpose like he was answering an exam question. “Ok, professor. Easy does it”

Dean stepped between his brother and the trickster in an attempt to defuse the situation. “Easy, Sammy. What’s done is done. He’s just a dick, man. Let it go.” With Sam safely diffused for the moment Dean turned to the angel. “So, congrats on being not dead, wish I could say the same for us. And don’t get me wrong, staying out of the empty for a bit longer is great, but Why are you here?”

Gabriel looked at Dean with an expression that could almost be called sympathy. The two hunters really had no idea what was ahead of them. “About that whole Empty business.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting angel “What about it?”

“Well ya see, there is no empty. Billie was just messing with you guys.” 

Dean looked back at his brother in surprise before turning back to Gabriel. “So, now what? We go to Heaven? Is that why you’re here?”

Gabriel looked down, unable to look at the hunters as he answered Deans hopeful question. “No, the both of you… well. There is no going Heaven for either of you.”

Sam snorted and began to walk away as Dean stood rooted to the spot. “So, what. We go to Hell then? Is that it? After everything we’ve done to save this fucking planet, we get sent down stares!”

Gabriel shook his head, still unable to look at the man in front of him. “Nope again Deanorino. Um… You guys aren’t wicked enough for hell but not good enough for Heaven.”

“OK?” Dean was confused, if they weren’t going down or up what was left? Were they just supposed to linger here until they became vengeful spirits for some hunter to put down?

Gabriel finally looked up with a sad smile. “Sorry, Dean…Sam. You um… You guys are headed back to Purgatory.”

Sam stopped dead and spun on his heels, “What? Gabriel, only monsters go there. We’re human”

“You both are also part demon.” Gabriel felt sick having to deliver this bit of information. “Dean was full on black eyes and Sam you were always…”

“An abomination? Ya, I got that memo from cas, thanks.“

Dean looked sick, of all the ends he could have expected being forced back to Purgatory was not one of them. “So, what’s with the burning bush routine? Chuck not want to get his hands dirty? “

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “Dad doesn’t know I’m here. He’s gone AWOL again with Auntie Amara. I came for me. I didn’t want you guys just chucked in without a warning. Figured it was the least I could do. Maybe even deliver a message for you if ya know…”

Sam snorted, “I have a message. Tell Chuck to go get fucked. We should have just let his sorry ass die instead, along with the rest of this fucked up universe.”

Dean and Gabriel were both shocked at the vicious anger Sam was exhibiting. Apparently the latest in a long line of cosmic sucker punches had finally broken the younger Winchester. Dean looked at the Angel with a wry smile. “Hate to say it but Sammy here has a point.” Sighing he grabbed the other man’s arm to get his full attention. “Look, Gabriel. I have one favor to ask”

Looking at the elder Winchester Gabriel nodded solemnly realizing that this was something big for the hunter. “Whatever you need Deano”  
“Keep an eye on our Mom. She’s going to be pretty lost with this whole future thing and Cas is great but not exactly my first pick for a 21st century teacher.”

Gabriel nodded and clasp Deans shoulder, “No problem. I’ll keep an eye on Mamma Winchester.”

“Thanks man.” Stepping over to his still fuming brother Dean looked back at Gabriel. “Ok, Man. So, how’s this work?”

Giving the brothers a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes the trickster raised his hand, “Good luck guys, see you around.” With a snap of his fingers, he transported the brothers to their eternal home, before heading to go find one, Mary Winchester.


	6. If you get lost, you can always be found

To say Benny was surprised to see the Winchester brothers was a bit of an understatement. Shaking his head the Vampire stepped out from behind the tree he had been using as cover when the blinding flash had lit up the entire valley. “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you again, but what are you doing here boys? And with such a, flashy, entrance”

Dean and Sam spun around as the familiar drawl. “Benny! Man, it’s good to see you brother!”

Grasping Dean’s arm in a warrior’s handshake Benny looked between the two hunters. “So, who or what are you looking for this time?”

Sam looked around their new surroundings, leaving Dean to answer the older man’s questions. “Well Benny, looks like we’re looking for a place to settle in, permanently.” 

Staring in shock at the hunter Benny let his arm drop nerveless to his side. Surely, he had not heard that correctly “You want to run that past me again there chief?”

Dean sighed he really didn’t want to have to explain all this, “Sam and me, we um… we’re dead, Benny”

“Then what the hell are you two doin’ here? Humans don’t…” Sam’s sarcastic laughter cut off Benny’s sentence. “Ya well, we’re not human”

Looking from one brother to the other Benny began to get the feeling that there was a lot more to this than meets the eye. “Ok, well I’m sure that has a fascinating and long story behind it. What do you gents say we move this little meeting somewhere safer before that little light show that brought you here attracts some unwanted guests.”  
Without waiting to see if the brothers followed his lead Benny took off at a quick clip towards the ‘safe house’ he had created.


	7. You don’t ever have to go to war no more

Chuck sighed as he laid yet another log against the pyre that he was building for the brothers. Looking over at Mary as she sat in the truck bed between the far too still, wrapped bodies of her sons. After returning to the bunker he had tried to resurrect the brothers but was unable to locate their souls. It wasn’t until Mary had quietly told him about the Reaper Billie and her promises to destroy the Winchesters souls, that their notable absence from Heaven or Hell made sense. Chuck had broken down at that point. The reality that he had failed the two men who had given so much was enough to bring him to his knees. He would deal with the reaper who had dared to interfere with the destination of two souls, but for now he channeled his sorrow and anger into doing one last service for the Winchesters. He could at least give them a proper hunters funeral. Moving back to the wood line Chuck collected more wood for the pyre. In truth he could have just snapped one into being but he felt that he owed the boys and their mother more than a rushed burial. In a way, the labor was therapeutic, It gave him time to reflect on the choices that had brought them all here. 

The soft sound of wings startled Chuck and he turned to find Castiel standing by the truck bed speaking quietly with the grieving mother. As he continued his self-appointed task, Chuck could feel the emotions rolling off the young Seraph. Shock, sadness and finally blazing anger slammed into Chuck as he tried and failed to block out his son’s grace. Placing the last of the branches on the pile, Chuck turned to face the enraged Angel who had stalked up to him. Before he could even open his mouth to address his child, Chuck felt the world spin out as the ground rushed up to meet him. Rolling onto his back Chuck gingerly rubbed his jaw as stared up at Castiel. “Ok, I deserved that”

Castiel’s eyes glowed blue with barely contained grace as he contemplated kicking the already down man before him. He had been out looking for any sign of the brothers when he had received a text from Mary requesting he return immediately to the bunker, that the boys were home. Arriving at the bunker Castiel had been horrified to find Mary sitting in the truck bed with Sam and Dean’s cold bodies. Unable to form words the stunned angel had just stared hopelessly at Mary, hoping that this was some sort of humor that he just didn’t understand, and knowing deep in his heart that it was not. Mary explained all that had occurred, and as he listened to her tale, Castiel became enraged in his grief. Turning to face his father what little remained of his self-control snapped.


	8. I’m going to make this place your home

“So, let me get this straight, you boys are in purgatory because you all are part demon? Well if that isn’t the biggest crock a shit I ever heard!” 

Dean Snorted as Benny summed up what all three of the men had been thinking. “Yep, so now we get to spend eternity fighting for our lives until we die here and go, I don’t know where.”

“can’t you just go back like you have before?”

Shaking his head Dean leaned back in his seat. “That might work if we still had bodies to go back to but at this point we probably don’t”

Benny cast a quizzical glance at the hunter, “And why’s that?”

Sam looked at the vampire with an almost manic expression “Salt and Burn.”

“Come again?”

Dean shook his head at Sam’s less than helpful explanation. “What Sammy is trying to say is that our bodies would have been handed over to our next of kin to be disposed of. Mom will have seen we were given a proper hunters funeral. I. E. Salt and burn the bodies to prevent anything from using them, even the original inhabitants. 

Shaking his head Benny got up to fetch more of the homemade alcohol he had managed to brew. “Well, you are more than welcome to bunk up with me if you want to.”

Sam smiled the first genuine smile he had since they were arrested, “thanks Benny.”

Nodding to the younger brother Benny handed over the hootch and retook his seat.


	9. I can't escape this now

Chuck had never been afraid of any of his creations, not even when Sam and Dean and invaded his home when he had posed as a profit. Yes he had acted afraid but that was all an act to keep his cover intact. If the boys had really meant to harm him it would have only been a matter of snapping his fingers to make them stop. Now however, as he stared into the glowing eyes of his son Chuck was well and truly afraid. It wasn’t that Castiel could really do lasting damage to him but the fact that he was the cause of his son’s loss of control was enough to make Chuck sick. “Castiel, I understand that you are angry...” The sudden, vicious kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of him and effectively cut off his words. The second kick had the profit tuned god curling in on himself defensively in a vain attempt to protect himself from the angelic rage that reigned down upon him. Chuck gasped as a third kick broke through his defenses and landed firmly, breaking one of his ribs. Wheezing in pain Chuck tried to crawl away from his attacker, only to be lifted up by his shirt before Castiel’s fist sent him sailing back to the earth with a bloody nose. Blow after blow landed as Chuck tried in vain to protect himself. Vaguely he could make out the sounds of Mary screaming at Castiel but he was so absorbed in the pain that her words weren’t making any sense. 

Mary watched in shock when Castiel punched his father. Not sure whether she should intervene or cheer the angel on. He mind was quickly made up however as Cas aimed a vicious kick at Chuck. Jumping from the tuck Mary ran towards the pair, screaming at Cas to stop. She tried to grab onto the enraged angel to pull him back only to be knocked backwards by a cold electric feeling. As she fell Mary was grabbed from behind by strong arms and set back on her feet. Her rescuer already moving around her as he shouted at Castiel. 

“Holy Shit, Cas, what are you doing you little psycho. Shit” Gabriel drug Castiel off of their father and held the thrashing seraph firmly to his chest as he stared in shock at Chuck.


	10. Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

It hadn’t taken Gabriel long to locate Mary once she had stopped moving. Hoping he could offer some words of comfort to the grief-stricken woman Gabriel had immediately snapped himself to her side. He had not been prepared however to land in the middle of a one-sided knock down drag out between his father and little brother.

Once he had managed to separate the combatant, the archangel was at a loss as to what to do, so he settled for trying to calm his frantic brother all while keeping his eyes fixed upon the huddled, bleeding form of their father. 

Blearily Chuck realized that the beating had stopped. He groaned in pain as he assessed the damage, at least three broken ribs, one may have punctured his lung, possibly a fractured collar bone, bloody nose, split lip, and what he was sure was a black eye along with countless bruises. Cringing in pain, Chuck whimpered softly as he raised himself to his knees. Looking up chuck was surprised to find Gabriel holding a now passive, though still incredibly pissed off Castiel. He jumped slightly as Mary dropped next to him and began assessing the damage his child had caused. Hissing in pain as she prodded his ribs, Chuck shooed the woman’s hands away. “M’ fine”

“Right, cause you always take a beat down from little spitfire here just for the hell of it, eh daddyo”

Chuck glared at Gabriel before yelping in pain as Mary resumed her examination. Raising an eyebrow Gabriel released the now placated Cas and bent down to tap his father on the forehead, healing the major broken bones and punctured lung. Straightening back up he regarded his father with a somewhat cold expression. “That’s all you get. You want the rest healed do it yourself.” Chuck nodded at is elder son, reading the unspoken message loud and clear. He deserved what he got for all that he had put his children and their friends through.”   
Mary stood up and offered Chuck a hand to help him to his feet. Accepting the offer chuck bit back a groan of pain as he stood. Looking towards the truck bed where the bodies lay Chuck couldn’t help but agree with Gabriel’s assessment.


	11. What if God Was One of Us?

The blinding light that illuminated the shack the boys called home made all three men dive for cover. Benny was surprised when the light faded, leaving behind a short scruffy man who by all accounts looked like he had just gone ten rounds with Holyfield. Still, Benny knew that despite their outward appearance, angels were not to be taken lightly. Growling at the angelic intruder Benny reached for a knife just in case “What the hell do you want?” 

As Chuck looked at the vampire, Dean moved around the table to stand next to Benny. To say that the Winchesters were pissed with Chuck was a bit of an understatement. Sam joined the other two men, gripping a wicked looking blade in his hand. 

Chuck observed the hostile greeting with a grimace. Gabriel had told him Sam’s message so he wasn’t surprised to be greeted with some level of animosity. Raising his hand placatingly, Chuck decided to get straight to the point before one of the three decided to try and kill him. “Hey guys, Um… Look. I’m here to take you back.”

“Really, that’s just great! How about you go screw yourself instead.” Sam’s voice dripped with venom as he moved closer to Chuck, Towering over the shorter man. 

Dean, the most level headed of the group reached to pull his brother back before he got himself smited. “Look, Chuck. Much as we appreciate the offer, we’re not interested. Go find another set of lackeys to fuck with.”

Chuck resisted the urge to sigh, he should have known that the brothers would be hard to convince. “guys..” He was cut off as the vampire moved forward with a startling speed, placing a nasty looking blade to his throat. 

“Woah…woah…woah, Benny.” Dean lunged forward trying to prevent his friend from slitting gods throat. “trust me brother, you don’t want to do that!”

Benny bared his fangs as he lowered the blade. He didn’t get why Dean was so nervous about his gankin an angel but the boys obviously knew this one so he took a step back. 

Chuck gently rubbed his throat where the blade had nicked him. “Ok, so um.. Ok. Look I get it, I fucked up.” 

Sam snorted at Chucks response “You can say that again.”

“Sam” Deans warning tone was ignored as his brother began to take verbal pot shots at Chuck.

“I don’t know why we trusted you, why we put our faith in you. Remember when you told us not to confuse you with Dad. Well guess what you were actually right about that, John may have been a crappy parent but you take absentee father to a whole new level. You want to know why Lucifer went on his latest rampage? You fucking left, again! After everything, after finding out just how bad it got when you ditched the first time, the second you got what you wanted you split again! And you left us to clean up your mess. So, Fuck you and fuck your grand plans. You can just go to Hell”

Chuck stepped back at Sam’s tirade. He had to admit that the man had a point but he was fast growing tired of the youngest Winchesters disrespect. 

“Sammy” Dean pleaded with his brother, He could see Chuck’s expression shift from guilt to anger as Sam continued to vent his frustration. 

Sam turned to Dean at the pleading tone, “What! I’m already dead, what the hell can he do, Smite me! Fuck it all, I don’t care Dean. One of these days something out there is going to get us so why not save the bull shit and let God do it himself.”

Benny gasped sharply as he looked between the brothers and the visitor. Had Sam just said God? Suddenly the name Chuck clicked and the Vampire felt a little queasy. He had almost cut God’s throat. Well, if he wasn’t damned before he sure was now. 

Chuck cast an unreadable glance at the Vampire while Dean tried to talk his hysterical brother down. Realizing that they would not get anywhere with this conversation while still in Purgatory Chuck decided to continue this later and sent the boys back to their bodies with a snap. 

Benny jumped as the brothers suddenly vanished leaving him alone with Chuck. Looking at the man before him Benny, could practically hear his mamma’s voice in his head reciting bible verses about God’s wrathful vengeance. Swallowing hard Benny reached out to the side and deposited his weapon on the counter mumbling a faint sorry. He wasn’t sure what to do but figured that being armed in the presence of the Almighty was probably a bad idea all the way around. Benny slowly sank to his knees before Chuck, not entirely positive what the correct protocol was when one found oneself in front of God himself, especial after trying to kill him. 

Chuck found the vampire’s reaction to be amusing. From what Chuck, had heard about Benny, he knew that the vampire had once been a good man, who had simply been dealt a bad hand. Moving forward a little he was surprised to find that Benny flinched. Was he really that scary? Reaching out a hand Chuck grabbed hold of Benny’s shoulder before transporting them back to the bunker.


	12. Take a sad song and make it better

Gabriel stood holding the still crying Mary while he watched his brother pace back and forth next to the Truck where the boys lay. After their delightful family reunion, Gabriel had informed Chuck that the reason he couldn’t find the brothers was because the Archangel had sent them to purgatory. ‘Oh and Sam recommends he go gets fucked’. Needless to say, Chuck was ecstatic at having a location to latch onto and with quick ‘I’ll bring them back’ to Mary, he disappeared. 

That was almost twenty minutes ago. 

Castiel halted and turned to his brother growling “What is taking him so long? I was in and out of Hell faster than this.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the snark coming from the seraph, but even he had to admit the longer it took the more he worried, not that he’d admit that. “Easy there half squat. You really need to tone it down, you’re going old testament wrathful there, brother dearest” 

Castiel just glared at the older Angel, he really wasn’t in the mood for Gabriel’s levity. “Why did you send them to purgatory anyways?”

Gabriel continued to rub Mary’s back and sighed, “When they put Deano’s lights out freaking alarm bells went off upstairs. The reaper. Billy, was it? Had decided to subvert the natural order and pull a vanishing act with the Winchesters. I got to her while the humans were getting to Samsquatch. Told her that the boys were headed to Purgatory cause of the whole demon blood and the mark. I managed to convince her that there was no way to bring them back from that. She agreed to bring the guys to me and I shipped them off. I figured we would get them back. Didn’t count on all of this happening though.”

Before Castiel could respond gasping from the truck bed drew everyone’s attention. 

Sam and Dean woke up gasping for breath. As they became aware of their surroundings the brothers began to struggle against the shrouds they were wrapped in. 

Cas was the first to reach the brothers and began helping Dean pull the fabric off of himself as a hysterical Mary did the same for Sam. As soon as the boys were free they were all crushed in a group hug by Gabriel. 

A sudden flash of light drew everyone’s attention, breaking up the happy little reunion. The light faded leaving behind Chuck and a kneeling Benny. Scrambling off the Truck Dean rushed towards the Vampire pulling him to his feet, “Get the Hell away from him,”

Chuck just raised his hands and backed away from the pissed off hunter. One beating today was enough, he really didn’t want a round two.   
As the others joined Dean, Benny laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You might want to calm down their Chief. That is the almighty you’re talkin’ to there.”

“guys seriously, I’m just trying to help” 

“Now you want to help! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” Sam shook off his mother’s calming grasp as he advanced on the quickly retreating former prophet. 

Gabriel, stepped between his father and the Hunter “Whoa there Samsquatch. Ok guys, I think we all need to just take a step back and cool off OK!”

“fine,” Sam spun on his heels and headed for the bunker closely followed by Castiel. 

“I really am just trying to…”

Chucks words were cut off as Dean moved past him to go stand by the pyre “Help. Ya, no, we heard you the first time.”

Looking down at the ground Chuck felt Mary gently squeeze his shoulder as she went to join her son. 

Benny walked over to join Dean and his mother as they just stood in silence by what should have been the brothers final resting place. Turning towards his friend Dean made the introductions. 

“Mom this is Benny, Benny my mother Mary” 

Benny Smiled and nodded towards the suspicious woman, “Pleasure to meet you Ma’am”

Mary looked between her son and the Vampire before slowly extending her hand. “Dean tells me you’re the reason he survived purgatory the first time.”

Shaking Mary’s hand Benny resisted the urge to laugh. “Well Ma’am, I don’t recon that I was all that involved in his survivin’ other than showin’ him the way out.”

Dean smirked at the awkward exchange, he had told his mom about the vampire who helped him and Sam get out of purgatory. She was less than thrilled at the vampire part but even she had to admit that the world of monsters wasn’t as black and white as it appears. 

The moment was interrupted as Chuck approached the small group, “Benny”

Benny squared his shoulders and turned to face Chuck. He wasn’t sure why the man had brought him here but he was fairly certain it wasn’t good. 

Chuck smiled as he once again heard the vampire’s thoughts. “Hey, I um… I just wanted to um… Well…” Chuck reached forward and suddenly the Vampire was engulphed in a bright light. Just as quickly the light faded and Benny stumbled back into the wood pile. 

“What the hell did you do to him” Dean reached a hand out to steady his friend.

“He’s human” Chuck grinned as the two hunters turned to stare at Benny, who at Chuck’s words, had immediately pressed two fingers to his neck. Looking back at them Benny was shocked, “I.. I have a pulse.”

“Really?” Dean jammed his own finger to Benny’s pulse point. “Awesome!”

Benny felt tears in his eyes as the realization that he was human. Not sure what else to do Benny sank to his knees looking at Chuck. “Thank you. I… I…”

“All right, get up” Dean hauled Benny back to his feet. “He gets weird about the whole bowing thing”


	13. The worst is over now and we can breathe again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Enochian  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam entered the kitchen and headed straight for the beer. There was no way he wasn’t getting drunk off his ass. “Can you believe him! Help, Seriously! That’s what he comes up with?”

Cas took the beer Sam offered him as he joined the hunter. “Sam, are you ok? Physically I mean. “

Sam looked at his angelic companion in surprise. “I’m fine Cas.”

Letting out a breath that he hasn’t been aware he was holding Cas took a long drag from his drink. 

“So now what? Chuck brought us back, what does he want this time?”

Shaking his head Cas took another drink before answering, “No Idea. I’ve been out looking for you both since we put Lucifer back in the cage. When your mother texted me that you had returned home I came back to find out you were dead.”

“Shit Cas” Sam just shook his head. The reality that he and Dean had actually died, and the impact that it had on their friends and family began to hit home, Hard!”

Smiling grimly Cas looked at the younger Winchester, “As you can imagine I was less than thrilled.”

“That’s one way to put it. Or we could go with you jumped the rails and tried to go all Nietzsche on dad.” Gabriel regarded his brother from the doorway. “Seriously Cas, you went nuts little bro”

Sam looked from one angel to the other in shock, “Wait, are you telling me Cas did that to chuck?”

Gabriel nodded as he moved into the room to sit next to his brother...“Oh ya, and more. I healed the major shit, you know, broken bones and internal bleeding. Left the rest though. He kind of earned it.”

Cas took another drink regarding his brother with cold eyes, “You should have left him as he was. Maybe a punctured lung would teach him a lesson.”

Sam whistled low, “Wow man. That’s… That’s … wow”

Gabriel just looked at his brother, “You do realize he’s not just going to let that go right? He’s pacified for now, hell I think he feels he deserves it, which he does but, He’s gonna remember soon that he is the big G. “

“So! I’m already banished from heaven. What’s he going to do? Kill me?” 

**“You know that there are worse things than death, little wings” ******

******“I don’t care. I just don’t care anymore” **********

Gabriel stared at his baby brother in shock. Apparently, their fathers latest screw up had finally broken the young seraph. 

Sam watched the angels exchange with a growing unease. Gabriel was right, as mad as they all were with Chuck, the guy was still God.


	14. Too Late to Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I have been working on several stories at once and to be honest I never know when the fan-fiction bug will bite again!

It was a few hours before Chuck tentatively entered the bunker. He was still a little unsure about the reception he would receive. When he entered the library, Chuck found a homey little scene. Benny was reading in an oversized armchair, while Mary and Gabriel sat off in the corner chatting, and Cas, Dean, and Sam played cards at one of the tables. Benny was the first to acknowledge Chucks presence though he knew for a fact that both of his sons could feel his presence. Putting his book down Benny cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other inhabitants of the room.

Dean looked over at Chuck and sighed before putting his cards down, “What?”

“Dean!” Mary scolded her son as she moved towards their visitor.

Chuck suddenly felt very vulnerable, “I wanted to apologize. I should never have left the way I did. I’m sorry”

Dean crossed his arms and glared at Chuck, “Good for you!”

Chuck frowned at the Hunter. Yes, he felt bad but he also was tired of the disrespect. “Dean, I get that you are angry, I completely understand all of you being angry with me. However…”

“Oh, shut up! You honestly think that an ‘I’m sorry’ is going to cut it? Seriously? After everything, after all the shit that happened with lucifer and the darkness, you bailed. You got what you wanted and you just left. Screw everybody else, screw the people who helped you, screw your SON who obviously had abandonment issues a mile long! All you could think about was yourself. Well, congratulations Chuck, everything that has happened, all of it, is on you. Lucifer’s rampage, the Nephilim, Sam and my’s death. Every last bit of it is your fault. And it’s all because you were a selfish son of a bitch. So, sorry isn’t gonna cut it because you can’t fix this Chuck. You crossed a line man, and now you need to go fix your screw-ups on your own. Lucifer and his kid are your problem, not ours, so you need to go deal with your own shit and leave us alone.”

Chuck stared in shock at Deans retreating back until the hunter disappeared into the kitchen. Looking around the room he was met with a mixture of reactions. Mary looked sympathetic, though she also seemed to agree with her son. Sam and Cas just glared at Chuck from the table while Benny refused to make any eye contact whatsoever. The only one who seemed to have no reaction was Gabriel, who just shrugged and moved to follow Dean. 

With one last look at the assembled group, Chuck disappeared, leaving a heavy silence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am sure all of you have guessed the titles of each chapter are taken from songs. I have a youtube playlist that I made which has all of the songs that I have used as well as the Clip from "Love comes to the executioner" that inspired this madness.   
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9lCz9c-SCSXQQmzenyMnwzRXn_2M7vfb


	15. Slammed The Door With No Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had writers block for quite some time with this story. I haven't abandoned it so just be patient with me please!  
> \---------------------------------

Amara looked around the rundown powerplant that supposedly hid the Winchesters bunker with mild disgust. Surely the inside couldn’t look nearly as decrepit as the outside, or at least that’s what she hoped as she approached the door.   Before she could knock however, the door swung open to reveal Gabriel.

“Hey, Amara! To what do we ow the pleasure?”

“Hello Nephew. I need to speak with Dean.”

Gabriel looked over his shoulder quickly before looking back to his aunt with a shrug. “Now might not be a good time, but I’m guessing this has to do with Dad, so there’s not really going to be a good time.” Stepping to the side, the archangel gestured for her to enter with a flourished bow, “Right this way M’lady”

Amara smiled softly and patted Gabriel’s bowed head as she passed, causing the angel to snort and comment on how he’s not a dog, as he shut the bunker door.

As she descended the stairs, Amara took note that the interior of the bunker was far grander than the exterior.

Gabriel brushed past her at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, motioning for the Darkness to follow him. “So, what’s Dad up to? He left three weeks ago and we haven’t heard from him.”

Amara sighed, causing Gabriel to stop and turn to face her, “That’s why I’m here. Chuck returned to Heaven rather upset and locked himself in his office. A few day’s later he stormed out, ranting and raving and just took off. Joshua, said he hadn’t seen Chuck that upset since the great flood. I’m getting worried, I can’t find him, he’s hiding from me. I came to see what happened.”

Gabriel’s face went white as he listened to his aunt. “Well, that’s not good” Spinning on his heels, the Archangel made a beeline for the kitchen, “Um…Guys…we have a problem!”

Amara followed Gabriel to the kitchen where the rest of the strange Winchester clan had assembled for breakfast.

Dean looked up as Gabe all but flew into the room looking panicked, “What’s wrong?” Looking past the angel Dean was halfway out of his seat as she spied Amara. “What the?”

Amara smiled, “hello Dean.”

Gabriel waved a hand to regain Dean’s focus, “Save the reunion, lovebirds. We have bigger issues. Dad’s disappeared.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee, “What else is new?”

Amara cast a disapproving glance at the seraph as Gabriel glared at him, “Well, this time he got biblical levels of wrathful before he popped off again.”

Amara nodded, “Three weeks ago, my brother returned very angry. After locking himself in his office for a few days he stormed out and disappeared.”

“Ya, and Josh said Dad hasn’t been that pissed since he told Noah to make a career move to shipbuilding.”

The assembled group exchanged worried glances.

“Awesome”


	16. Do You Really Want to Cross That Line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Chuck is going to be kind of a total dick in the next few chapters, so please don't start with the whole "Chuck is out of character" comments. Besides, He's old testament wrathful here. So, just read and enjoy.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another two weeks for team free will to finally track down a hint of where Chuck had disappeared off to. It seemed that the God-turned prophet-turned god again decided to go back to his penthouse forum writing and was once again publishing Supernatural books.

It was this tip-off that led to the rather uncomfortable group gathering on the porch of Chuck’s old house.

“Yep, Dad’s in there… and he has the grace equivalent of a ‘trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again’ sign hanging on the door.” Gabriel scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Well, that’s just great. So why the hell are we here then?”

Sam sighed, “Dean we have to do something.”

“Why? So, Chuck bailed, again. Why is it our responsibility to drag his dead-beat ass back into the world?

“Well, for starters, this time we’re the ones who pissed him off”

Dean just rolled his eyes as Sam raised a fist to knock on the door. “Chuck… Chuck, we know you’re in there. Please, open the door.”

Sam looked back at the others when he received no response, Dean huffed and pushed his brother aside to bang more forcefully on the door. “Chuck, open the damn door, this is ridiculous!”

Dean flew backwards off the porch as the others watched in shock. “DEAN!”

Sam rushed down the steps to where his brother sat, dazed by his sudden flight.

Gabriel shook his head and turned back towards the door, “Dad, please! we need to talk to you”

As Sam and Dean climbed the porch steps the front door swung open, seemingly by itself. Team free will hesitantly entered the house, looking for Chuck.

“Dad?”

They followed the ticking sound of the keyboard to where Chuck sat at the kitchen table, once again wearing his striped bathrobe.

 Dean looked around at the empty takeout containers and beer bottles before raising an eyebrow at the deity, opening his mouth to make a comment he was cut off as Chuck spoke, without looking up from his computer.  “Unless you want to lose your tongue I suggest you hold it”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut as he shared a nervous glance with Sam.

Gabriel nervously inched forward a few steps, “Hey, so…”

“The same goes for you Gabriel”

The archangel clammed up quickly and looked back to the others.

They all stood watching Chuck type for a few more minutes in silence, none of them having the nerve to test the Almighty's patience. Finally, Chuck stopped typing and looked up. “Why did you come here?”

Sam cleared his throat, “We… we came to talk to you about…”

Chuck raised an eyebrow at the youngest Winchester, “About what Sam? About the blatant disrespect, you have all shown me, your creator? Or how about the how after I permitted your return to life, how you all turned on me. Oh, I know… You wanted to speak to me about how you seem to have forgotten that the only reason you exist in the first place is that I willed it. Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?” 

Chuck slowly stood from his chair and advanced on the cowed group. “How about you Castiel? What is it you wish to discuss, hmm? Perhaps you came to apologize for the way you tried to beat me to a pulp, or maybe to apologize for your blatant attempt to replace me.”

Castiel slowly backed up until he hit the wall behind him, never once looking away from the thunderous gaze of his father.  Once he had nowhere left to retreat to, Cas sunk to his knees, “Forgive me…”

Chuck’s barked Laughter sent chills down everyone’s spines, “Forgive you? Oh, my dear Castiel, you are so far past forgiveness.  No, the only reason I haven’t wiped you off the face of this earth has been because you were minimally useful. Now, however, well, let’s just say your only purpose now will be to serve as an example to others.” Before anyone could ask what that meant Chuck raised his hand and in a flash of light Castiel was gone.


	17. I Won’t Show Mercy On You Now

“CAS!”

“NO!

“What did you do?”

Chuck turned to face his three remaining guests. Looking to Gabriel Chuck smiled, “I put him where he belonged, In the cage with the other fallen”

Gabriel sucked in an unneeded breath in shock. As he opened his mouth to speak, Chuck snapped his fingers, causing the Archangel to vanish as well.

Sam and Dean stared in open-mouthed horror at Chuck, shocked to silence by the events of the last few minutes. As the wrathful deity turned his gaze on the brothers, Dean stepped in front of his little brother defensively.

“Now that that’s dealt with, on to you two. I’ve put up with your disrespect, disregard, and general crap attitudes for quite a long-time, boys. I’ve had enough. So, here’s how this is going to go. Castiel is in the cage, permanently, and Gabriel has been returned to Heaven for some, shall we say, retraining. You are on your own as of now, no more angelic help, no more do-overs. Next time one of you dies that’s it, do not pass go do not collect $200. So, you may want to be a little more careful from now on. Oh, and fellas, when you do die… You’re both going back to Hell.”

With a snap of his fingers, Chuck transported the stunned Winchesters to the outside of the bunker. A moment later the Impala landed behind them with a loud bang as it hit the ground, causing both Winchesters to jump and spin towards the sound.

Sam looked at Dean blankly as Dean looked at the car in shock, “Dean?”


	18. We Never Quite Thought We Could Lose It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been a long time since I updated. My School work has been dominating my life so I can't promise much in the way of updates. But I haven't abandoned the story so just hang in there!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you’re going to Hell?” Mary stared at her boy incredulously. When they had entered the bunker alone and looking like they had just seen a ghost, warning bells had begun to go off in the young mother’s head. To hear that Chuck had banished Castiel and Gabriel and condemned her sons to Hell was more than she could process.

Dean just nodded slowly while Sam shrugged. “not like it’s the first time”

“Dean!”

“What! It’s not, and you heard chuck, he’s done, man. We’re lucky he didn’t just smite us then and there.”

Benny returned to the library with a bottle of whisky and four glasses, Handing the first one to Mary, the former Vampire looked to Dean with a quizzical stare “So, what’s the plan Chief?”

Dean took his glass and smiled grimly as Benny filled it, “Well, for starters you may want to get as far away from us as you can. Chuck’s on the warpath and I’m pretty sure that anyone close to us will eventually get caught in the fallout.”

Benny shook his head as he poured Sam a drink as well, “Not gonna’ happen, Dean.”

Mary gulped down her drink and held her glass up for a refill, earning an approving smirk from Benny. “We have to find a way to get Castiel and Gabriel back”

“How? Gabriel’s on lockdown in Heaven and Cas is in the cage with Michael.”

Sam looked at his brother with a thoughtful look, “You still have a direct line to Amara?”


End file.
